You Left Me
by Ze Shipper
Summary: What you feel when you're love left you? Different IE characters...
1. Chapter 1: Miyasaka x Kazemaru

You Left Me

Kazemaru- senpai why did you leave the Track Team? Why did you join that Soccer Club in exchange with our club? Is our team not that good for you? When you left the team, you left us, you left me…

I would sometimes see you with the Soccer Club, and always with Endou. Do you not want to be with me anymore? That soccer-head only know soccer and nothing else. He doesn't know your life, your past, and your likes and dislikes like I do.

Seeing you happy with him breaks my heart to bits. It hurts a lot, even more when you left the Track Team. When will you know that I Have Always Loved You? Maybe when I die…

We would sometimes talk to each other during our free time at school. So little time… And that time became shorter and shorter when the Football Frontier approached your team. I would just watch you practice with Endou and the others and sometimes watch some of your matches.

Once you ran with the Track Team, with me. Now you're running with your new teammates. I once thought that it's me the one you will run with, not with anyone else, not Endou.

I watched one of your matches in the Football Frontier Nationals, Raimon vs. Sengoku Igajima. You were running with the ball or trying to steal the ball from the other team. Tell me what did Endou do to help you? He just stood there, shouting. I would really want to run to you and drag you out of the field get you out of that uniform you're wearing and force you to wear the orange sleeveless you once wore when you were with the Track Team. But I can't and I shouldn't because I know you'll be angry at me, worse, hate me.

I only said that you should continue soccer because I thought that you would much enjoy soccer than track team. That it looked like you were enjoying it more because you're free to run around than just in one straight line. That thought it feels so wrong for me to think that it's right. I'm giving you up to Endou and his team. That's the last time we talked to each other, the last time I saw you smile. After our last meeting, I could just cry myself to sleep every night, wake up every morning with eyebags and the thought that You Are Now Gone, that You Already Left Me.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakuma x Kidou

**You Left Me**

Here I am, bedridden at this hospital with Genda. We were injured physically after our match against Zeus Jr. High. Thanks to that girly-boy Aphrodi, the whole team is injured. Well the whole team except for you, Kidou who was benched the whole game.

You told us that you'll join Raimon Junior High's Team to avenge us. We were all happy that you're going to do that but why do I feel like I should be angry with your decision? With you leaving Teikoku and joining Raimon, I realized that you're leaving me as well.

At first I wanted to oppose to your decision that you'll join then but I know that no matter how many reasons I give you and how much begging I do, you will still continue your plan of leaving.

I thought that you would still come back after that game but you never did. You stuck with those Raimon kids, with Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru and the others. I want you to come back to us, to Teikoku, to me.

I don't know what to do. In fact, I can't do anything! I'm just lying here on this hospital bed waiting for the doctor to say that it's ok for me to leave this hospital. I want you to come back, Kidou. I would even dare interrupt your practice with those Raimon guys, take off that blue- yellow Raimon soccer uniform and force you to wear your old green- brown Teikoku uniform. I would even take your blue cape and replace it with your red one, just like when you were still with us.

"Why Kidou, why did you not come back again? Why did you replace us with them? Why did you leave us… me?"

I know crying can do nothing but for now, crying and trying to accept the fact that you already left me are the only things I could do. But someday, somehow, I assure you that we would be wearing the same uniform and running on the same field as teammates once more.

' _We would see each other again, Kidou…'_


	3. Chapter 3: Endou x Kazemaru

**Hi! Another 'You Left Me' Chapter! Endou x Kazemaru!  
**

 **Kazemaru: WHAT ?! ME AGAIN ?!**

 **Me: Is there something wrong?**

 **Kazemaru: Yeah! I'm already in your first chapter now in your third?!**

 **Me: Yup!**

 **Kazemaru: But... WHY?!**

 **Me: You're one of my Favorite Characters in Inazuma Eleven!**

 **Kazemaru: Fine...**

 **Me Ok! Idon't own Inazuma Eleven, Kazemaru nor Endou... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **You Left Me**

After our match against Hiroto's Team, you left Raimon Eleven. You left the team, you left me. It really hurts a lot, you know that? It hurts to see that the one you love had actually left you… forever…

 _"I'm sorry, Endou. I'm not as strong as you I have to leave this team..."_

Those words kept on ringing in my head, stabbing me over and over again. After saying those words, you started to walk away. You're not the kind of person who easily gives up. We won the Nationals, we took down Gemini Storm, we even tied against Epsilon but you didn't give up. What happen to you Kazemaru?

I could just watch you walk away, leaving me. Why didn't I stop you, insisted that you should stay by my side? If I had just stopped you, you might still be here beside me, with the team. If I had only told you that I had developed feelings for you, maybe you might have changed your mind of leaving. But I didn't. _'WHY DIDN'T I STOP YOU?'_

Now all I could do is sit here on the rooftop of this school. I don't know why I just sit here doing nothing, letting the rain pour on me. I know I should go inside and dry u but for some reason I couldn't. My legs, they're so weak, my mind is so unfocused and my heart is completely broken.

' _Kazemaru… if you knew how I feel, how I felt since the day when we fought against Teikoku for the first time, maybe you hadn't left me…'_

Accepting the fact that you're gone is the hardest thing for me to do. I might not be able to see you again. We might not be able to play soccer together… I don't want that but for now, that's the truth…

' _I don't want to play soccer anymore… Now that Kazemaru's gone, no one would inspire me anymore. In soccer, you need determination, a goal and an inspiration. But my inspiration which is you Kazemaru, is now… gone… gone forever. My inspiration had left me forever…'_

"Soccer is not soccer without Kazemaru. The team isn't complete without Kazemaru… I am nothing without Kazemaru"

' _Kazemaru, I love you…'_ why didn't I tell you those words when I got a chance? Simple words to say that might have changed your mind. But I didn't…

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **Oh and to : 'do your best', HiroMido might take longer but I'll write one soon!**

 **HiroMido: US?!**

 **Me: Yeah! Now Deal with it!**

 **HiroMido: You big meanny..!**

 **Me:WHAT?!**

 **HiroMido: ... Nothing..**


End file.
